


Breakfast Stress

by periwren



Category: Sander Sides, Sander sides web series, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders - Freeform, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders - Freeform, Crying, He needs to take a break and relax, Hurt/Comfort, Logan gets cared for, Logic is overworked, Logic then starts acting weird, Logic | Logan Sanders - Freeform, Morality | Patton Sanders - Freeform, Overtired, Patton being the best dad, Sanders Sides (Video Blogging RPF), The others don't realize how bad it is, and stressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 20:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14004117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwren/pseuds/periwren
Summary: Logan has been overworking himself on trying to create and plan a perfect schedule for Thomas for an upcoming convention. The other sides don't realize how hard Logic has been pushing himself with his work. Logic becomes stressed and grumpy when he really needs to just take a break and ask the others for help.Then one morning Logic starts acting weird and no one knows what's going on.





	Breakfast Stress

Thomas had a huge convention coming up. One where he had to partake in panels, interviews and also film more collaboration videos with other YouTube artists because they were all going to be in one place for one week. And he also had to attend meetings, there were important discussions needed with people working at YouTube and potential sponsors for his channel and people who could also in the future help him with special effects and music for his videos. He also wanted to spend time with his amazing friends and go and see other creators panels too.  

He also needed to plan his flights to get to the convention, find a place to stay, work out how his transportation for the event and ensure he had a solid three meals a day and did not consume junk food for the entire trip. Plus plan a budget for the event and not go overboard with his spending. 

Then he needed to make sure everything was sorted out at home before he left, bills were paid, milk was not left in the fridge to rot, house plants watered, a video uploaded to his channel so fanders weren't put out by his absence for a week, actually packing his things for the trip. 

There were a lot of things that needed planning and organizing and scheduling and Logic Sanders was responsible for every single one. 

Logic wanted this to be perfect. But he was overdoing it and pushing himself way too hard and didn't realize that he was burning out. 

The others didn't realize this either. Creating Thomas's schedule was always Logic's job. 

Princey and Morality had actually started to focus on Anxiety in the time coming up to their trip, now that he was a firm member of their family, instead of dismissing his worries and concerns about the upcoming trip the two had being doing their best to soothe the others jitters and help him feel excited about the trip. So they didn't notice that Logic was spending more and more time worrying over making Thomas's plan perfect (Logic too wanted Anxiety to have a good trip and therefore nothing could go wrong). 

But...there was just too much for him to do and nothing seemed to be working - there was always something wrong with his plans or seemed be forgetting something crucial only to remember it in the middle of the night forcing him to get up and scrap his entire plan and start from scratch. 

The few days before the trip the other sides felt nothing but excitement, Logic however felt nothing but dread. He still hadn't finalized Thomas's plans and it was getting closer and closer to the deadline. 

He desperately needed help. But a combination of lack of sleep and pride meant that he was going about it the wrong way. The other sides had noticed that Logic was becoming grumpier and grumpier but they didn't understand why. Logic couldn't bring himself to admit to the others that he was struggling to finish the plans. Instead of asking the others for help, he would snap and lash out at them. If they asked him to join them for a movie night he would snarl that he was too busy. They started avoiding him and it actually became a relief when he confined himself to his room for hours at a time. 

Patton, Roman and Virgil didn't understand the immense pressure Logan had placed on himself that was crushing him more and more as the travel day drew nearer. 

One night Logic finally felt the pressure relieve itself as he had -finally- perfected Thomas's timetable, it had all of the events Thomas was obligated to attend and all the ones that Thomas wanted to view for his own enjoyment. Logic collapsed into bed, praying that he could finally get a good nights sleep. Suddenly he sat bolt upright. Snatching the timetable off the desk he scanned over it one more time and then tore it up in a fit of rage. He had completely forgotten to take into account Thomas needed to eat, go to the bathroom and actually walk to each of the events! His timetable (that had taken him hours to plan) was useless unless Thomas was a teleporting robot. 

Logic cried for half the night before he finally fell asleep. 

In the morning, he felt exhausted and terrified, he had only two days left before Thomas needed to know what the plan was for his trip. The stress was building, it felt like a constant pressure squeezing his chest tighter and tighter. He tried to pull himself together, told himself that he would work all day on it today and would have something prepared for everyone - they were counting on him. Logic's stomach growled at him, he remembered how he had skipped dinner last night. He decided he would have quick bite to eat and a strong cup of coffee and then get straight back into work. 

He trudged into the kitchen his eyes aching from bright morning light. Roman, Patton and Virgil were already at the table eating, they stared at him as he walked in but didn't greet him. Logan remembered uncomfortably his last interaction with the three of them was practically a shouting match before he stormed off to his room - he couldn't even remember what they had argued over but they hadn't made up and Logic was stubborn and prideful and needed to finish his work so he didn't have time to worry about their hurt feelings right now. He would quickly eat and then get back to work. 

Logan ignored the giggles behind him as he started to make his coffee. It annoyed him that they could be so carefree and giggle over breakfast when he had so much work to do. 

"No, don't say anything, see how long it takes him to notice." Roman whispered behind him. 

Logan quickly glanced behind him to see the three sides smirking at him. If they were planning some inane practical joke this morning he was going to strangle them. 

He set out his plate and spreads as he waited for the toast to pop and then moved onto making his coffee. The others were still giggling behind him. 

When he looked at them they quickly looked away avoiding eye contact with him. 

As the kettle boiled, Logan set out a cup and started to put a spoonful of instant coffee into it. The coffee spilled all over the bench. Logan rubbed his face angrily. 

He had his cup upside down! He was so tired he wasn't even functioning properly, there was more laughter behind him and he knew the others had seen his mistake. 

Logan refused to look at the others and hurriedly turned the cup over and scooped up the spilled coffee and dumped it inside. Just then toaster popped and he went over to grab his food. But there was nothing there.

More laughter as Logan looked dumbfounded at the toaster, he felt his cheeks heating up as he realised that he turned the toaster on but never put any bread into it.

Logan resited the urge to hurl the toaster at the wall and quickly shoved some bread into and turned it on again.

The kettle had finished boiling and he (carefully) poured the hot water into his cup then moved over the fridge to get some milk.

He opened the fridge door and grabbed the milk, opening it to pour a dash into his coffee, when he froze. He felt cold.

Yes he had opened the fridge and yes the fridge was always cold but he didn't usually feel this cold when he opened it.

Logan looked down.

He wasn't wearing anything.

Logan suddenly forgot how to breath, he turned back to the others to see them still staring and giggling and smirking at him. He dropped the milk which splashed all over the floor as he shrieked and used his hands to cover himself. What's going on? Why am I naked? Where are my clothes? he thought panicking. 

The others burst into roaring laughter at the sight of Logic realizing that he had been wondering around the kitchen for several minutes naked. 

Logic tried to run out of the kitchen and back to his room but he skidded and slipped on the spilt milk on the tiles and crashed onto the floor. As he fell his foot smashed into the corner of the counter, his poor big toe hitting right on the edge slicing into the skin and splitting the nail. He grabbed it as it started bleeding and curled in on himself as the others still laughed uncontrollably above him. 

Logic couldn't take it anymore, he was tired and stressed and now his toe really really hurt and why couldn't he do anything right. He started crying. That got the others to shut up. He could hear the chairs scraping back on the floor as the others got up to see if he was alright but just curled in further on himself and started crying louder and louder until his sobs were so loud that he was gasping for air. 

"Lo, hey Lo are you okay?"

"Logan it's alright, no need to cry over spilt milk."

"Oh god look he's bleeding!"

Logan wasn't listening or paying attention to the others, he kept on crying but mentally beating himself up. You can't sit here crying! You wasted all that time last night doing that. You need to get back to your room and get back to work! he thought. 

The others were surrounding him trying to get him to talk to them, Virgil had tucked his jacket around him and Patton had grabbed all their tea towels and was drying the milk that he had landed in off him as Roman grabbed their first aid kit and was trying to get him to let him look at his injury. 

"Come on, let's move him onto one of the chairs. Up we go Logan, there good boy."

"Now Logan, here, just let me see your foot, it's okay, we're gonna get this cleaned up in no time. I'll make it feel all better."

Logic still sobbed as the others worked gently cleaning the blood away and placing bandages on his toe. He heard someone say, "I'll go get him his clothes." as someone left the kitchen. 

The other two were rubbing soft circles onto his back and stroking his hair. 

"Here; your glasses." as someone pushed them onto his face, he hadn't even noticed that they had fallen off. 

"Do you want me to kiss your toe better?" that was definitely Patton. Logan managed to give a short shake of his head, kissing that would be unhygienic. 

The third person came back into the room, "I've got your clothes." Then quietly to the others as if he was trying to not let Logic hear, "They were laid out neatly on his bed, he must have forgotten to put them on. And... and his room is a mess of papers, all over the desk, the floor and the waste paper basket is full."

Logan shakily managed to get dressed into his things except the tie which he couldn't seem to get on properly after four attempts he gave up and just held it in his hands staring blankly at the floor. His sobs had subsided mostly but he still kept sniffing and tears still kept leaking from his eyes. 

He could hear the others quietly talking to him but he couldn't focus on their words, he was already mentally going back the problem of Thomas's schedule. The others jumped when he suddenly stood up and started walk out of the room, ignoring the pain in his toe. 

"Lo? Logan wait where are you going?" cried Virgil. 

Looking back over his shoulder he muttered "Work, I need to get back to work, I don't have much time and I can't think here and I need to write all this down to see if it fits, if there is enough time and -" 

"Logan you can't work!" Roman almost shouted at him."You haven't eaten anything! You look exhausted! You're still crying!"

"I don't have time to worry about that! I need to get this done, I should have already had this done. I've been working on this day and night for weeks and I still haven't finished it. I need to get it done now before it's too late. Thomas needs me to do this, all of you need me to do this, this is my job, my responsibility, if I don't do this I am just causing problems for everyone. This has to be perfect. Don't you understand I can't let Thomas down!" ranted Logan stamping his foot at the end, forgetting about his injury and then wincing in pain. 

Everyone was taken aback by this outburst. Patton grabbed Logan by the hand.

"Patton please, I'm fine, I just need to get back to work!"

"No."

"Patton-"

"I said NO!" Logan flinched at the Dad tone. Patton pointed at the couch in the lounge room, "Go lay down." Logan hesitated twisting his tie in his hands, he didn't have time for this, he needed to get back to work, he needed to finish- "Now." ordered Patton 

Logan walked across the room and climbed onto the couch like a child been sent to sit in the naughty corner. He folded his hands over his stomach and glanced back at the others pleading with his eyes - he couldn't stay here, he needed to get back to his work. But Patton wasn't looking at him. He was quietly giving directions to Roman and Virgil who nodded with conviction and rushed off to their tasks without so much as a glance back at Logan. 

Virgil dashed off upstairs while Roman went back into the kitchen, as Patton walked over Logan. Patton turned and called to Roman, "No coffee or anything with caffeine. Just water or orange juice." Patton lifted Logan's legs and sat at the end couch with the end of Logan resting on him.

Logan licked his lips nervously he needed to convince Patton to let him go back to his room. "Patton I-"

"You are not going back to your room to work at all today." interrupted Patton reading the others thoughts, "Now this is what we are going to do, you are going to eat some proper breakfast and then you are going to take a nap. After your nap and only after, we are going to have a talk about your work and how Roman, Virgil and I are going to help you with it. And there will be no arguments." 

Virgil came back downstairs carrying a blanket, a pillow, some headphones and music player and Ms Fluffybottom. Logan blushed "Patton I am not a baby, this is unnecessary-"

Patton silenced him with a look, as Roman walked in with his breakfast of Crofters Toast and juice. Logan ate this without complaint because he was hungry but he didn't want to take a nap. He tried to get up when he was done.

"Thank you everyone I feel much better now-"

"Logan. Lie down now. It's naptime."

"But-"

"Naptime." Patton repeated firmly.  

 Logan sighed impatiently and settled back onto the couch, placing his legs back onto Patton's lap. Virgil held out the headphones. "Close your eyes and put them on." said Patton. 

Logan slipped the headphones and closed his eyes. The very least he could do was lie here and mentally try and plan Thomas's schedule - no way he was actually going to nap. 

The music started playing, Logan was surprized that it was calming rainforest sounds. He felt someone lift his head and slip the pillow behind it and then tuck him snugly up with the blanket. 

Must think of Thomas's schedule, not going to take a nap, thought Logan stubbornly. But against his will his body started to relax. 

Patton could see from the frown lines in Logan's face that he was resisting sleep still trying to make his mind work when it desperately need a break. 

Gently he reached out and grabbed Logan's feet. He felt the other flinch from the contact and open his eyes, Patton mouthed: Eyes closed, as he gently started to massage Logan's feet carful to avoid his bandaged toe. 

No, no, no, no, no. I can't concentrate properly with Patton doing that, thought Logan as he squirmed slightly as Patton pushed gently into his instep on one foot and then moved up to rub his toes. 

 It was too much, just too relaxing, the pillow so soft and the blanket just right. Slowly but surely Logan focus drifted away from the stresses of work and onto the gentle stimuli of the music and Patton's careful ministrations on his feet easing the tension he was holding out of his body. The rest of Logan's muscles in his body relaxed, his breathing became steady and gentle and sure enough soon he was fast asleep. 

Patton smiled down at him. Naptime always works. 


End file.
